


The Oowada Brothers

by Golden_Jackel34



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Regret, fluff after all the dirty stuff, i need jesus, oh lordy help meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34
Summary: “Daiya I don’t think we should do this”Mondo lamented as his brother cooked dinner. His boyfriend ,Kiyotaka Ishimaru , was supposed to visit the brothers for dinner that evening, but he knew it would be more than that.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Ishimondo don't read this please ;-; (or maybe just skip to the welcomed fluff part that will be marked in chapter four)

“Daiya I don’t think we should do this”

Mondo lamented as his brother cooked dinner. His boyfriend ,Kiyotaka Ishimaru , was supposed to visit the brothers for dinner that evening, but he knew it would be more than that.

The Oowada brothers have had frequent sexual escapades since Mondo started high school at Hope’s Peak Academy, Daiya stepping down in the Crazy Diamonds so Mondo could be the Ultimate Biker gang leader, but he never seemed content with that and then it happened.

That one fateful night where Daiya came into Mondo’s room just to “talk”, but many other things happened that night many of which Mondo hopes to take to his grave. But he didn’t want Ishimaru in any of this.

Daiya was never shy to bring his significant other into the mix of dirty deeds, but he couldn’t harm Taka, not in the way he was going to.

Taka was a model student, the ultimate moral compass, and Mondo’s first ever relationship, he would never let something bad happen to him if he could do so, but this time he couldn’t.

“Oh, don’t be a pussy, I’ve always brought my slices of heaven down to you, so it’s time I get a piece of yours.” Daiya spoke in that strange tone Mondo knew o-so well, On the surface it showed competent, but on the inside Mondo knew he meant that it was unrefutable, and their wasn’t a way out of this without his own consequences, so he inwardly wept as he plunged his hand into the soft fur of their dog

Such a sacred thing in an unholy place

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, that must be him. Mondo got up and answered the door, as Daiya plated their food, some kind of meat stew served with rice, but truly it didn’t matter. Mondo opened the door to Ishimaru’s slightly tense face, he was dressed down, in only a black t-shirt with the Hope’s Peak logo on it and jeans. Mondo had told him to dress down to seem less uptight to Daiya, but he could tell he was still nervous, in fact he had all the right to be.

Daiya was an intimidating guy already, if Ishimaru knew what he had done, and what was to come, he would’ve been running fast and far out of town by now. But he was here, and everything would soon go awry.

Their dog’s name had long been lost to time, but even in its bad environment, it was still really friendly and curled around Taka’s feet as he entered their house.

“Aw , I didn’t know you had a dog”

“Yeah, he doesn’t exactly have a name though.”

Then Daiya called from the kitchen, “Come on you two foods ready!” and Ishimaru quickly hurried over as Mondo shooed the dog into the downstairs bathroom as the save it for what’s to come.

Their dinner went passively well, with Daiya mostly just causally asking questions about the boy’s relationship and school, but then the moment came.

“Oh, Ishimaru I have a special tea that I like to make for me and the gang on good nights, Mondo if you will...”

Mondo knew that to be his cue, it had been yelled at him many times, so it seemed like he had it memorized, Ishimaru smiled eagerly as Mondo got up to get the tea, that smile... oh it would be the death of him as he did this, he shouldn’t let that smile falter even a little bit, but with a heavy heart he opened the fridge, got the tea, and emptied a specified bottle of liquid into a cup that he mentally marked as Taka’s.

The tea was brought over and Daiya made a note

“It’s customary to try to drink it all down in one swig so get ready!”

Mondo watched as Taka puffed up his chest to look bigger while trying hard to not spill his tea with his trembling

“1...2......3!” After Daiya’s countdown all three boys threw back the tea, including Mondo, the tea was some regular green tea that Daiya got at the store, but with whatever liquid he was directed to put in it, he could see it’s affects kick in quickly with Kiyotaka.

His head started to droop as did his eyelids, and his words became quickly slurred as he sunk face first onto the table

It was done and what happened next would be all his fault.


	2. The Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, it’s time for the real fun to begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having to stretch what should be a long one-shot into a four-parter!

"Mondo help me." The other brother quickly gestured as he lifted Kiyotaka's head off of the table, motioning for Mondo to grab his arms.

He knew he could lift him gentler than Daiya could, but he knew to follow his orders.

The next five minutes passed like a blur, taking Taka upstairs, tying him to an old, battered school desk that Mondo had stolen I his bedroom, but things became clearer as Daiya went to undress him.

“Daiya I’m sorry...I-“

Mondo had just grabbed his brother’s arm as he tried to take of Ishimaru’s pants and yanked it away.

This was all he was able to say before Daiya’s fist connected to his jaw and everything went dark.

When Mondo woke up Taka was in clear view in front of him, stripped down to just his shirt and turned a miraculous shade of pink.

He could see a few bruises and bitemarks among his flesh, it seemed like Daiya had already had some fun with him, but he was also completely clean, that meant maybe Daiya hadn’t yet...

Then he looked at him, Taka had turned his head and was morosely staring at him, his eyes filled with tears.

It then hit Mondo again that everything that was going to happen and already happened to him was all his fault.

The door slammed open revealing that Daiya had returned

“Oh, you’re awake... well good morning”

“You didn’t do anything to him already?” Mondo just had to make sure.

“Oh! Come on man, you think I wouldn’t let you have first taste of him? Do you really think that low of me?”

Daiya moved positioning himself in front of Ishimaru blocking him and Mondo from each other’s view. A probably intentional move, seeing as the two were sorrowfully eye-fucking each other when he came in.

“Now get up, I’ll let you pick where first.”

Mondo hesitated, he knew that pissing Daiya off anymore would just hurt Ishimaru more, so silence was his only ally

“Oh, come on! Don’t tell me you haven’t been waiting to fuck this sweet mouth for years!” Daiya moved to cupping Taka’s cheeks in one hand and jerking his head in Mondo’s direction. Now he could see even more emphasis on his already dried tear-stains, and the dried blood on his bottom lip, and his red eyes that were stricken with pure misery.

“I-I mean, I guess...”

Daiya roughly jerked Taka’s jaw back down before letting go, and walking over to Mondo

“Now is not the time for guessing bro ,tell you what, I’ll loosen him up for you back there and you can give him a mouthful up there.” Daiya said finally pulling Mondo off the ground and sitting him on his bed

He was now bordering Kiyotaka’s head with his thighs, his obvious hard-on now even more obvious as Taka’s head lay inches from his crotch. Embarrassed, he tried to back away from him into the middle of the bed, but Daiya was there, his hand on Mondo’s back, and his other no palming him through his pants

“Come on baby bro, the party’s just getting started.” Daiya’s voice painfully reached his ear, as he sunk his hand down his pants and started rubbing his cock.

Mondo gritted his teeth, things like this had happened many times before, but not in front of Taka, who was watching on in horror at the display in front of him

Daiya knew what he was doing, and Mondo couldn’t deny, the strokes up and down his cock felt good, but having his kyodai there and watching as it happened, as he enjoyed his brother pumping his cock, that wasn’t right.

“Shittt...” Daiya started slowing down as Mondo felt himself coming to a peak.

“Why-why, why’d you stop?” Mondo asked panting

“Come on bro, got a save the good stuff, for the real show. Now where’s your lube?” A terrible grin came across Daiya face as he pulled his hand out of Mondo’s pants, soaking with pre-cum, jumped off his bed and ran to his dresser.

Mondo turned back to Taka tied up in front of him, his mouth now open, and tongue hanging out panting like a hungry dog. He had never seen a look like that come from the ultimate moral compass, one of pure lust and desire. His mouth was literally watering over this want, his want for Mondo and his cock.

And sure, it turned Mondo on a whole hell of a lot, but this wasn’t Taka, he wasn’t truly like this. He was the rule following role-model, not a lusty or craving Mondo’s cock...

“Ok found it! Get ready for the ride of your life rule boy, it’s showtime!

Daiya hopped up and walked back over to the bed and the desk after a few minutes of searching. He then crossed his arms holding the bottle and laughed.

“Haha! That’s your cue little bro...”

Alright that was it, Mondo knew what he was going to do, the best he could do was make this a pleasant experience for Taka, or at least as pleasant as you could make date-rape seem. So, he pulled of his pants, and his underwear revealing his manhood hidden beneath.

Both Mondo and Taka had seen each other naked many times before, but never under these circumstances, never with that specific intent... But right now was like never before and they both knew what they were going to do.

Daiya released the restraints on Kiyotaka’s wrist, releasing his arms allowing him full access to Mondo’s dick, and boy did he use it, curiously stroking his hands up and down his shaft. Mondo knew Taka didn’t watch porn, or have any prior sexual experience, but god, what he was doing was just enough for Mondo

His shallow moans seemed to show Daiya that because another unsatisfactory grin grew on his face. He sunk his hand into Taka’s hair before he gave a tentatively licked the tip of Mondo’s cock. Mondo groaned firmly before Daiya chuckled

“Oh, looks like rule boy is finally getting with the program now!” His gleeful smirk stayed fixed as he walked around to Taka’s backside.

“Now, it’s time for the _real_ fun to begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my most viewed work, so thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> S I N S H A L L C O M M E N C E N E X T C H A P T E R, A T U A H E L P U S


End file.
